Time Travel
by angel-with-mismatched-eyes
Summary: All it took was a wish upon a falling star to go back to a once upon a time. -  SASUSAKU


**Time Machine

* * *

**

She said:

_Of all phases of time, PAST was supposed to be the most impossible instance to return to.

* * *

_

On a verdant hill in Konoha's lush fields, they laid side by side. Their fingers were faintly touching, their heartbeats thumping in harmony. With her liquid emerald orbs gazing softly at the velvet blanket of night sky, with him watching her watch the stars, it was a picture of impeccable romance, a picture of innocent devotion.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out beside him, eyes focused on the twinkling stars on the velvet blanket of night sky.

"Hn?"

"I was wondering if… if you regret anything—regret leaving… regret not living." She murmured softly, as if afraid to ruin the stillness that hung over them. Sasuke watched her thoughtfully, searching for a proper response. When he opened his mouth, his gaze turned towards the stars.

"… I chose to do that; you know that." He said quietly. Sakura studied him idly.

"I really wonder if you it was you who really chose that or if the situation forced you to." She said, fingers grazing his affectionately.

"It… would be different, if I didn't."

"Yes. You won't be lying beside me star-gazing if that's what you mean." She teased lightly, grinning. The moonlight struck her face dazzlingly, making her face glow. She is beautiful, he thought lightly.

"That, too." He said, and watched as she snapped her head to the sky to catch a fleeting light that danced swiftly before vanishing.

"Sasuke-kun, there's a shooting star!" she said excitedly, face lighting up. He absentmindedly wondered if her eyes were stars in disguise.

"… Aa." He said slowly, watching her still. _He was always watching her._

"Let's make a wish. Come on, Sasuke-kun! Close your eyes." She gushed, closing her eyes and smiling tenderly. He closed her eyes and wished a forever with her, for an ephemeral moment.

"Hn…" he hummed lightly, brushing the tip of his fingers across her palm. She opened her eyes.

"I'm done. I wish, I wish, with all my heart—for my wish to be granted." She intoned, grinning widely.

"That's a childish chant." He commented. She shrugged.

"Conventional." She'd said, then, turned to him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I have a wish. Do you want to hear it?"

He looked at her.

"It won't come true if you tell me."

"Of course not! The wish is directed at you, so it should come true." She elucidated, making grand motions with her hands. She was silent for a while, before she spoke again.

"I wish I was able to hold you back then, you know? It saves me from that bitter memory." She told him quietly. He didn't reply—didn't say anything. She continued speaking, smiling now.

"Anyway, it's impossible so, yeah. Don't mind me at all**."**

She closed her eyes, a small crease between her brows. Sasuke pulled her thumb, trying to get her attention.

"…Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Look up. At the stars." He told her, still pulling. She opened an eye to smile brightly at him before looking up.

"The light you see now is the light that a star released in the past. We see them only now because of the distance." He explained, carefully scrutinizing her reactions. Sakura's eyes, as expected, lit up at the information.

"Oh! That's awesome. It's like we're looking at the past." She exclaimed, pleased at her statement. Sasuke was not, so he prodded her.

"… So?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'so', Sasuke-kun?" she said, confused. He did not reply.

Sasuke sat up with a fluid grace, turning his head to the other side to hide the pink that dusted his pale cheeks. Sakura, too, sat up and frowned in confusion. Knowing that his thought won't come across until he stated them clearly, he said in a low voice: "Ask me not to leave. As you did then."

Sakura's eyes brightened with euphoria. She clasped her hand with his, as if to hinder him from leaving before she changed her mind and intertwined their fingers together.

"Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart!" she cried out, smiling widely. Sasuke finally looked at her and flicked her forehead with his index finger and thumb. She grinned, eyes sparkling. Pulling her until their foreheads touched, he raised their hands and kissed her fingers.

"I won't."

* * *

He said:

_I'm Sasuke. You're Sakura. Between the two of us, you should know that nothing is impossible.

* * *

_

_Note: Unedited. _


End file.
